When You Kiss Me
by chele20035
Summary: Katniss helped wounded vet when she trained his service dog, Duke. After spending months together finishing his training, Peeta sets off to conquer his new life with his new helper by his side. A chance meeting at the airport and a shared flight to London, brings these two back together again. This time, will it be forever?
1. Chapter 1

**When You Kiss Me…**

 **Merry Christmas!**

I wrote this little story last year as part of A Candle of the Caribbean fundraiser… there are nine little chapters in all and I'll be posting one a day until New Years! And it's completed, so all I have to do is post lol!

I just wanted to thank each one of you for continuing to come back and read my words. This past year has brought up so many questions, about so many things, and knowing that you are here for me, mean so much. It really does!

I hope you enjoy this Katniss and Peeta as they go to London…

Kpkpkpkpkp

"Thank you," Katniss Everdeen replies to the snappy TSA agent who dismisses her with an equally crabby scowl. She shakes her head as she grabs the handle of her worn messenger bag and slides her shoes back on.

She steps quickly out of the way of the other passengers and makes her way over to the low seats in the middle of the busy concourse. The shoulder strap slides down her arm and the bag lands on the vinyl of the worn seat. Then, she digs for the passport and the boarding pass that is in the side pocket.

"F7," she mutters as she takes in the memorized ticket. Her boss, Finnick handed it to her only a week ago as he smirked to her questioning look, "This came for you today." And he handed her a note scribbled in a script she didn't recognize.

"—invited to attend the charity ball in London, England—" she bites her lip then blurts out, "Who sent this? I don't have time to go to England! I have to go pick up the new pound puppies—"

He shook his head as he turned back to go to his office. "Your guess is as good as mine. Take a break, Everdeen. You need one." He stops before he walks through the door. "Annie can go pick them up. She's been wanting to get out of the office more."

Her protest dies on her lips as her copper haired boss enters his office. His wife and secretary, Annie grins at her. "It will be fun. Besides, New Year's in London is amazing."

"But who sent this?" She asks showing the boarding pass to Annie.

"It came by courier just before you came in. I didn't even know what it was, if I did, I would have asked him about it. I thought it was papers for new warriors coming after the holidays."

A loud squawk echoes over her head, snapping her out of her memories. "Well, let's go then," she says to no one as she picks her bag back up. When the strap is in place, she tucks her papers away, and looks for a map. It's been years since she's been to the airport in Atlanta and even then, she never flew internationally.

There is plenty of time before they start boarding the flight, so she stops at one of several fast food places in the great room. _There is supposed to be a meal on this flight, but it could just be peanuts and a drink—_ runs through her mind as she orders her normal number one with no onions.

After the teenager behind the counter hands it to her, she starts weaving in and out of the busy people at the airport. Right when she spies the sign for concourse F, she hears a loud voice booming over the chatter around her, "Damn it! I told you I can find it!"

"But sir—"

"Don't you 'Sir' me! I'm not totally blind, and I have Duke. He won't let anything—" at that moment she turns to see her former warrior, Peeta Mellark and the hardheaded black lab, Duke. They just graduated from the program back in October.

Without a second thought, she crosses the walkway to reach the tall blond's side. "Peeta Mellark? Why are you giving this poor girl such a hard time? She's just trying to help you." The employee of the airline shoots her a look of relief and a quick smile.

The giant of a man, but everyone is considered a giant to her five foot-too-short frame, looks towards her. He looks too good in his long-sleeved t-shirt with something about the Marines on the front and those same jeans that he always wore. The same ones that make her mouth water and stumble over her words. It broke her heart when she realized how little those Carolina blue eyes of his did actually see. Now, she steps closer into what little sight he has left.

Something akin to happiness makes his mouth curl. "It's you," he whispers before he clears his throat. He straightens his spine to reach his full six-foot-five and she can't help but smile remembering how quiet he would get before his training with Duke was complete. "Katniss Everdeen," he says in that deep southern-dipped-in-honey baritone that's been haunting her dreams ever since she told him and Duke bye over two months ago. "Fancy meeting you here in a place like this."

She can't keep the smile off her face. "I'm on my way to London, what are you and Duke doing here?"

Her old friend wags his tail when he hears his name and pride swells when he stays by Peeta's side instead of coming to hers. "You're going to London, too?"

"You're going, too," she can't help but echo.

"I am." He pauses for a moment. He doesn't take his eyes off of her, as if he could see her clearly and says, "I'm willing to bet that you are on the same flight as me."

Her heart beats faster while her stomach twists in a painful but excited way. "I'm on flight DL16."

"I am too."

A loud radio squawk interrupts them and both look to the forgotten Delta employee. Her face flushes pink. "I can make sure he gets to the gate and to his seat."

"You will?" Relief floods the young lady's voice.

Katniss smiles. "Yeah, Mr. Mellark and I are friends who happen to be going to the same place."

"Thank you," she says. "I'll see if I can't do something to make this trip a bit easier—" she grabs her radio and pushes a button. "It will be waiting for you at the gate."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone!

I hope y'all are having a wonderful Christmas Eve!

Kpkpkpkpkp

Peeta is still watching Katniss, with his familiar squint while she watches the employee walk away from them as she talks in the radio. When she looks back at Peeta, her heart jumps from her chest to her throat when she sees the way he's looking at her—Duke's soft woof makes him jump, and she returns to the reality of them standing in a very busy airport. She forces a dry cough and asks, "What would be easier for you? If you hold on to my elbow, or if I hang on to yours?"

When the color in his face begins to turn pinker, her heart does the same strange little flip-flop it did when they were training. "Will you hold my hand?" His whisper finishes the job that his flush had started.

"I'll allow it." The self-assured smirk that she likes far more than she should makes an appearance. When she touches the top of his hand, he grabs onto hers. He then tangles his fingers with hers and her knees grow weak. She is able to recover when Duke stops suddenly.

Peeta gets a better grip on the dog's harness, and says, "Let's go, Duke."

Katniss can't help the pride that swells up in her heart then the dog looks around them, then takes a step forward, leading them into the ebb and flow of the people around them. "Have you been here before?"

"To Hartsfield?" She opens her mouth to answer, but he continues, "I used to live in Atlanta before I enlisted. Since I've been back, I'm still trying to find where I want to live. Home doesn't feel right anymore, but Atlanta doesn't either."

Katniss remembers back to their first days of training, when after a frustrating afternoon with Duke showing them how much of a pain he can be, he confessed that he was frustrated because he'd just gotten a call from his mother. The same one that he had told her just a day before that cussed him when she learned he had joined the Marines. Even told him not to come home. Didn't talk to him after that until he was sent home with bandages over his eyes.

His mother only talked to him then, because his father threatened to leave her if she didn't.

She blinks fast as tears try to escape. That was the first time he let his guard down, but the next day he was cool and reserved again. He only let himself relax in those moments when he thought it was only he and Duke and he didn't know she was watching him from the corner where he couldn't see her.

A squeeze snaps her back to the airport and his voice asks, "Where are we?"

"We are—" she lets her voice trail off as she looks for something to—"There, we are almost there. Do you want to grab something to eat before we board? I know it says that there is a meal, but you know that it's probably not that good."

"Did you get something?"

"I did."

"What's around us?"

"You can have either a hamburger, or a hamburger or a sub."

His chuckle reaches her ears and she can't help but to smile. Then she realizes that she's only heard that a couple of times before. Her heart sinks but she promises herself that she wants to make him laugh, more. Even before they land in London. "I think I want a sub," he says.

"It's the big red and green sign over there—"

Another squeeze, another thump-thump-flip. "I see it. Come on."

She wants to ask him so many things, but her heart soars instead. Something happened since she saw him last, and not for the first time, she wishes that she would have met him before he ever enlisted, or even while he served.

Is she seeing a glimpse of the man he once was?

Duke stops them several feet behind the last person in line. "Do you want me to read the menu, or go get one?"

"You can read it to me-" he whispers in her ear.

Thump-thump-flip.

Her inhale is sharp, and when she begins to recite the cold cuts, all she can hear is how shaky her voice is. "—mayo." She pauses for a moment so she can take a deep breath. "Did you get all that?"

"I did. I usually get the turkey, but you made everything sound so much better." He steps ahead of her, Duke leading him to the counter.

"Is he flirting with me?" She whispers to his back. The lady next to her meets her eyes with a raised brow. She offers a weak smile back. "Go ahead, I'm waiting for him."

"That's what it sounds like, Hon." The silver haired one leans in closer. "It does sound like he's flirting. Go for it, he's a tall drink of water, one that I'd love to have in my bed." She cracks a grin. "If I was a bit younger like you." Katniss can feel her face heat up while her new acquaintance moves into line with a chuckle.

"It sounds like you made a new friend," Peeta says as Duke leads him back to her.

Glad that he can't see the scowl on her face, she grunts, "Yeah she was a peach." She glances at him, and sees how his hands are full. "Can I help you?"

"Duke, stay," his command is soft as he lets go of the handle on the harness. "Will you put my sandwich in my bag? I'll get something to drink on the plane."

"That's a good idea," she says as she accepts his food. It's strange how this simple act of helping him makes her feel closer to him. As she zips his zipper closed, she says, "There you go."

He already has the handle back in his hand, and for some reason she can't help but to notice how white knuckled his grip is when he is holding out his hand—for hers. "Ready?"

Her eyes raise to meet his, and her heart does that ridiculous thump-thump- flip again as her silver ones meet his blues ones. _Why does it feel like he can see me?_ "Yes, if you are," she says as she slides her hand over his again.

She tries to keep standing as even that little touch from him makes her knees buckle. Somehow, her legs work and they continue on their way to the gate. It doesn't take them as long as she wanted, so when she guides them to a row of seats, her heart sinks, already missing his touch. "Go ahead and sit. I need to go talk to the gate agent—" _and to remember to breathe again._ She admits to herself. She steps back giving Peeta room to stretch out his leg and she turns to go.

"Hey, Katniss?" His deep voice washes over her, touching every nerve.

"What Peeta?" She whispers back.

His smile falls, and it takes everything in her to not touch him. "Nothing, it's silly."

In that moment, she has to blink back tears. "No, tell me."

He fumbles with his bag, and even though she knows that she needs to let him do this, she wants to help him. He pulls out his boarding pass and offers it to her. "Will you see if there is any way for us to sit together?"

Thump-thump, there goes her heart flipping again as she accepts his ticket. "That's a good idea." He smiles, and she clears her throat. "You know, in case you need help with Duke or something."

His features straighten and even though it appears that he is trying to look solemn, there is still a hint of a smile.

Thump-thump-flip.

"Of course, to help with Duke." He does look serious for a moment. "And will you ask if there is any way we can take him out before we board?"

"That's a good idea. I'll be right back." She turns to walk away from him, and she could almost swear that she feels he is watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Merry Christmas! I hope you're having a wonderful day!

Kpkpkpkp

The friendly blonde at the counter grins as she approaches. "How can I help you today?"

Katniss lays down his pass and reaches for hers. "That's my friend Peeta Mellark over there, and I'm Katniss Everdeen. He has a guide dog on account of his PTSD and his eyesight. He also has a prosthesis. Is there any way you can let us sit together?"

The agent is already typing away on her computer. "Peeta Mellark, you said?" She only gives Katniss a moment to nod before she continues, "Arrangements have already been made." The printer next to her jumps to life and she smirks at Katniss. "You get new seats and everything."

"We do?" She whispers. "Thank you."

"We try to help when we can. Now, when are y'all coming back?"

"I'm coming back on January 1st. I'm not sure about him."

She's typing again. "I can arrange it so you can come back on the same flight."

"You can do that?"

"I can do a lot of things with this little computer," she says with a smile and a wink.

"Let me go ask if it's ok with him?" She answers with a smile of her own.

Thump-thump-flip.

Before she has a chance to turn around, she hears, "Do you need me?"

"Peeta!" She exclaims as he surprises her. His answering smirk makes her shake her head even though he can't see her. "How did you—never mind. When are you flying back?"

"I think it's the second."

The sound of typing fills the air. "I can get you two on a return fight on the second. Will that work for you, Ms. Everdeen?"

"Yeah, I can make that work—"

His fingers find hers- thump-thump-flip.

It only takes a moment for the agent to give their passes back to them, and Peeta, with Duke's help, finds his way back to where she left him to begin with. "I almost forgot," she says as she turns back to the ticketing agent. "Can we walk—"

"Of course! We don't want the poor dear on an eight-hour flight needing to go potty. I'll send someone after you before we board."

"Thank you so much."

"It's our pleasure. Thank you for flying Delta."

Not for the first time, her heart squeezes when she sees him all alone, looking ahead, seeing nothing but bright light and shadows. Duke shifts as she gets closer, signaling that someone is approaching. "Good boy, Duke," she says so she won't be a total surprise to him as she sinks down into her seat beside Peeta. "All set?" He asks.

"Yes. She is going to come and get us before we board so Duke can go outside."

"Thank you, Katniss. I need to get you to travel with me all the time."

Thump-thump-flip.

"Do you travel a lot?"

"I didn't, but since I got Duke, more groups are wanting me to come and talk."

"Really?" She asks. She's heard some of his story, but she knew better than to push him to talk before he's ready.

He nods. His brow furrows, and his mouth opens like he is going to say something, but instead closes it when the intercom squawks. After it asks for so-and-so to come to a gate, he asks, "Why are you going to London?"

"It was the weirdest thing- I walked into work on the twenty-third, and my boss hands me an envelope. Inside is this boarding pass and a note saying that everything else is taken care of. That all I needed was my clothes and a ride to the airport. Why are you going?"

"There is a charity ball on New Year's Eve. An old friend invited Duke and I."

"That will be fun," she murmurs as her chest tightens. _I bet he's meeting someone. What am I doing feeling this way about him? We're just friends._

His face flushes pink. "It will probably be boring as hell. I'm only going because I was invited. Trust me, spending New Year's Eve with a bunch of strangers? I did that enough when I was in the Marines. I'd much rather be sitting at home listening to the ball drop. I like my couch and my beer."

She can't help to laugh. That's what she would be doing if it wasn't for this mysterious ticket. "That does sound nice."

As their laughter fades, she allows herself the luxury of letting her eyes roam over him. Peeta and Duke graduated the training program back in October, and she will only admit to herself that she's misses him—them—alright Peeta, more than she cares to admit.

Thump-thump-flip.

He shifts, feeling for his backpack. She wants to help, but it doesn't take him long to find his sunglasses. "Are the lights starting to bother you?"

"Yeah, I hate florescent lights," he answers after he slides them into place. "The headaches are better."

"That's good, I'm glad that you are feeling better."

He's quiet for a long moment, and she's about to say something, when he breaks the silence, "You don't have to do this. I'm sure they will give us our original seats back."

"You don't want me to help you?"

Thump-thump-flip—

"It's not that—I want you to enjoy your trip, and I imagine spending it looking after me and Duke is not your idea of a good time."

"What are you talking about?" She asks as she leans forward and without thinking, puts her hand on his knee. His head turns towards the sound of her voice. "You are not and never have been a problem. I thought we were friends."

Thump-thump-flip.

"We're friends?" His hoarse whisper hits her square in the chest.

"Of course, we are, Peeta. Why wouldn't we be?"

If she hadn't been watching him so closely, she never would have seen him shake his head. "I'm not sure. Training was always so hard, it's not like we were there to hang out."

"Well, no. We had to get you and Duke ready to conquer the world."

His snort makes her smile. "Conquer the world. I like the way you think, when all I want to do is go back home."

He starts to bounce his leg, a move she recognizes from training. It's just one of the ways he uses nervous energy. "I want to go back home, too," she admits, "but first, we have to go to London."

"Hell," he mutters as he runs his fingers through those too long blond curls. "I wish we could run away—"

Thump-thump-flip.

Even to her, her laugh is nervous. "We can't do that. At least I don't think we can."

"Probably not."

"Will you be ok, for a minute or two?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. Why?"

"I see a newsstand. I'm going to go get some gum and candy. Do you want anything?" She asks. She has some already, but she needs to step away for a moment, if nothing else so her heart will return to its regular speed.

"Get some cinnamon gum? You know, for in the morning before we land."

Thump-thump-flip.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She stumbles to her feet, glad that he can't see her being so clumsy as she mutters under her breath as she almost runs from him. She trips over her own feet so even Duke lifts his head to watch her.


	4. Chapter 4

She quickly crosses to the newsstand, stopping in front of the coolers. Her exhale is heavy. _I can't believe he is going to London too._ she steals a glance at him as she reaches for a bottle in the cooler.

Thump-thump-flip.

Her heart goes as she stares at him. Messy blond hair, that perfect brow that graces her dreams leads to a slightly crooked nose. _Why didn't I ever ask him if he ever broke it? Oh yeah, then he would know that I was probably staring at him, that's why._ She finally notices the orange soda that is too sweet for her in her hand. _Get a grip, Katniss—_ she grunts as she replaces that drink with one she'll drink.

Her eyes find him again—her heart does that same thump-thump-flip it's been doing since she saw him again. Those perfect lips of his parted as if he's ready to confess his feelings. _Yeah, right._

She quickly skims the paperbacks beside the counter, sees the couple she packed and pays for the food. Her eyes seek him out, and a scowl appears. Standing in front of him, _her Peeta,_ is a couple of college-somethings. Of the giggling female type. Even from her place across the hall she can hear them asking about Duke, who much to her horror is happily wagging his tail at the cooing voices talking to him.

A mirror on the other side of the walkway tells her what she already knows; she dressed for comfort this morning because of the eight-hour flight ahead of her. Her long chocolate braid is thrown over her shoulder, and her yoga pants- well they have seen better days. She digs her hands into her hoodie, her favorite piece of clothing giving her comfort.

The girls are still there talking to Duke, but she can't miss the expression on Peeta's face. She's only seen it once before, and that prompts her to quickly get to his side. The red head shoots her a glare that would have killed her if that old saying would have proven true. The two blondes with her pay her no attention until she slides back into her seat—beside Peeta.

Duke wags his tail at her appearance, and when she touches Peeta's arm, she can see him visibly relax.

Thump-thump-flip.

"Sorry it took me so long, Honey. I had to look for the drink you wanted," she coos the best she can.

His hand covers hers and squeezes. She wants to smirk, but instead she keeps her eyes glued on his glasses like he can actually see her. "It's ok. Ladies," he says, "if you will excuse me, I need to talk to my," he pauses for a long moment, long enough to make her open her mouth to interject, when he continues, "girlfriend and find a place for Duke here to go relieve himself."

Thump- he just did that- thump- to get those girls- flip to leave.

Her blood is rushing, humming in her ears. Somehow, she croaks, "Anytime you're ready."

He slowly pushes forward to the edge of his seat. She remembers how he confessed one day how stiff his leg would get if he sat for too long so she jumps up, causing the girls around them to jump back. They mutter under their breaths, but she ignores them as he lifts his hand, accepting her help.

Her breath catches as their skin makes contact again. He clambers to his feet with Duke edging the young ladies back even more. Peeta grabs Duke's harness, and she grabs their bags. With a nod to the scowling girls, she slides her hand into the crook of his elbow and Duke leads them down the hall.

When they are a good distance away from the gate, Peeta slows enough to ask, "Are we away from them?"

"We are."

"Thank God," he whispers, stopping in his tracks. "I hate it when people do that, and even I could tell that they were all teenage girls. I'm just glad that you came back when you did."

"I apologize then for taking so long."

He slows down, and she guides him out of the way of the others. "Is there a place where we can walk Duke?"

"Yeah—" she looks around for someone. "Stay here? There's someone over there I can ask." He nods and she rushes over to the employee. She quickly gets directions and heads back. "Come on," she says sliding her hands into his. "I know where to go now."

She leads him to the end of the hall to a steel door marked "employees only". She pushes it open but stops before she goes outside. "Stay here," she murmurs, "it's supposed to stay unlocked, but you never know."

"Good idea. Just knock if you can't get back in?"

"Thanks, Peeta. Come on Duke," she coos, accepting the harness from him. The door opens easy enough, but she still holds her breath waiting for alarms to sound. When blessed airplane engines greets her instead, she lets go of the breath she was holding.

There is a click behind her, and instead of grabbing the moment to process what is happening, she turns and tries the door. It opens easy, and his voice says, "So it works?"

"It works." She opens the door wide, and says, "come on out." Duke leads him out, and lets the door swoosh shut behind him.

"Duke, do your business, please." The dog leads him over to a patch of brown grass, and she inhales a quick breath of fresh air. Well, as fresh as it could be in Atlanta. At the airport. "How much longer do we have until we board?"

"Let me look—" she flicks her wrist and her watch comes into view. "We should be boarding soon, so this is good timing."

"Katniss?"

"What is it Peeta?" She answers looking up at him. He still has his glasses on, so she can't see all of his expression, but what she can see, has her reaching for him. "What's wrong?"

His exhale is heavy, and he admits, "Just nervous about the flight. My doctor gave me some extra meds—"

Duke perks up at the way Peeta's voice wavers. Doing what he is trained to do, he begins to paw his leg until his hand touches the top of the dog's head. She can't help but to step closer and while she wants to hug him, she does touch his arm. "Breathe," she whispers. His breath is ragged as he exhales again. Not sure what else to do, she begins to sing,

"You're the lucky one

so, I've been told

as free as the wind,

blown' down the road

loved by many, hated by none

I'd say you're lucky 'cause I know what you've done

Not a care in the world

Not a worry in sight

Everything's gunna be alright

Cause you're the lucky one."

By the time she finishes, his features are more relaxed and his breathing is easier even though his smile hasn't returned. "You have an amazing voice."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I think with you and Duke, I'll be alright. Let's go back in?"

"Let's go to London?"

"Let's go to London."


	5. Chapter 5

Once they return to the gate, they are cheerfully allowed to board with each steward taking a moment to thank Peeta for his past service. Katniss asks the first one for a bottle of water. She guides Peeta to his aisle seat, and helps him sit down. It's not until she's sitting by the window, that she guides his hand to the water in the cup holder between them. "There's your water."

"Thank you," he whispers back. "Is it silly, but I think I'm going to try it without the pill? I think Duke is helping me more than I realize." His hand starts moving, and without thinking, her hand finds his. He squeezes her fingers, and says, "thank you."

"Peeta—it's ok. You don't have to thank me for everything—"

"Shhh. It's not that. You trained Duke," he hushes her. The pup lifts his head from the floor between their feet and wags his tail. "And I really don't know what I would have done without him."

"Thank you, Peeta," she whispers unable to speak any louder for the tears making her choke up. "It's worth it to see you now. Oh! I mean—"

Thump-thump-flip

He chuckles. "No, you're right. I am better, much better."

"I'm glad," she murmurs. "I wonder if anyone else is going to the New Year's Eve thing you're going to," she observes as the other passengers continue to board around them. "Or the thing I'm going to?"

"London is a big place," he answers. "There's no telling where everyone is going."

"That's true." Wanting, no needing to talk to him some more, she says, "how has it been adjusting to life with Duke?"

Several thumps on the floor between their feet makes them both smile. "It's been good, really good. I can't believe that you found him in a pound? Who would get rid of a pup like him?"

"I was the one who picked him out. Duke was only six months old." She glances down at him and is rewarded when he puts his paw on top of her foot. "The kids had bought him for their aging parents. Grandpa died and Grandma couldn't handle the excitable puppy by herself for long. Once I sprung him loose, he was so eager to do whatever we asked of him."

"And somehow, he ended up with me?" Peeta whispers.

"It's really amazing how we get these pups, work with them, and train them. I'm not sure how Annie does it, but she can match vets with their dogs 99% of the time."

Another thump on the floor makes them both smile.

She looks up in time to see that everyone is in their seats. "I think they are ready to give the ready-set-go speech." His breath is shaky as he releases it. Before she realizes what's happening, Duke is up and in Peeta's lap. He lets go of her hand so he can hug Duke the way she taught him to when he needed him not so long ago. "What's wrong?"

"I'm ok. I think. I heard the engine and had the thought that I'm in here for a while. And of course, Duke picks up on it." Peeta's fingers move through his fur. "I couldn't do this without him—or you."

Thump-thump-flip.

The stewards continue their speech and Katniss checks their seatbelts. Unsure what else to do, she mutters, "we'll be there soon, I promise."

It doesn't take long for the rest of the crew to find their seats and the engines to start. His grip gets tighter, and in an effort to distract him she says, "Why do birds fly south for the winter?" he shakes his head. "because it's much easier than walking!" when he doesn't immediately chuckle, but he does smile, she says, "Why did the banana go to the hospital?"

"Why?"

"Because he was peeling really bad!" Still no chuckle, but he does roll his eyes at her. The tarmac passes under them as the plane taxis out to the runway. "Do you want me to tell you another joke?"

"Maybe later," he murmurs. "Tell me what you see?"

His question makes her breath catch and tears to gather. "It's night, but I think every light in the airport is on. It reminds me of Christmas."

She turns so she can see him, and her heart thumps again as he hugs Duke even tighter. The need to touch him is so strong, and she gives in, touching his arm. "We are starting to speed up—"

He lets go of Duke long enough to grab her hand. With one hand on the dog, and the other in hers, the plane leaves the ground.

It's been a while since she's felt the familiar tug of a plane leaving the earth. Never taking her eyes off the males sitting beside her, Duke does really well for his first time in a plane. She glances at Peeta, who still isn't showing any emotion, but is breathing easier. "Better?"

He nods, and she exhales the breath she didn't think she was holding. It feels like the plane is leveling out, and soon the fasten seatbelt signs in the cabin go out and a steward comes on over the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen. We've reached our cruising height of ten thousand feet. The captain has turned off the seatbelt sign. You may move around the cabin at this time, but for your safety, we recommend that you keep your seatbelt on while seated for unexpected rough air."

As if he knew exactly what was said, Duke calmly gets off of Peeta's lap, and they both hold up their feet. He circles the best he can, and lays down. "Dammit," he softly swears.

Her heart speeds up as a million things that could be wrong races through her mind. "What's wrong?"

"I meant to bring him a blanket to curl up on. I packed my carry on and completely forgot it."

She starts to wiggle out of her hoodie. "It's ok. He can lay down on my sweatshirt."

"No—are you sure?"

She waits until she slides it off her head before she answers. "Yeah, I'll just get a blanket if I get chilly." She bends over as much as the seats will allow her to, and softly commands, "Get up, Duke." He gives her a look only he can, but stands anyway. She quickly arranges the shirt underneath him, and he lays back down with a huff.

"Tha—" he begins.

"Shhh—" she hushes him. There are stewards emerging with carts in front of them. "Are you hungry? I think they are starting to serve dinner."

"That sounds good. I guess I don't have to eat this sub after all."

"Well, you never know—"

She loves the grin that appears. He says, "That is a good idea. Do you think we can get anything to drink yet?"

"They might go ahead and get us something—"

"Are we in first class?"

"I wish. We are in what they call premium economy. It's not first, but we do have more leg room and more room for Duke."

One of the stewardess heads past them, but Katniss stops her with a wave. "When are you going to get the beverage cart?"

"For you, I can get you something anytime. What would you like?"

"I'd like a coke please?" Peeta asks.

"A diet one for me?" Katniss asks, too.

"I'll be right back," she chirps.

Soon their chosen meals of beef or chicken is placed before them. After they eat, and taking turns going to the restroom, they settle in with pillows and little but warm airline blankets.

Katniss leans against the hard window, wiggling, trying to find a cozy spot. She must have been wiggling too much, when there is movement beside her. Before she knows what is happening, Peeta is pulling her to his side. He doesn't put his arm around her like she hopes, but he does lean her against his shoulder.

Thump-thump-flip.

He tucks her in the best he can with one hand, and while she is trying to return her breathing to normal, she hears him mutter something. She can't make out what he just said, but the pull of sleep is stronger and with everything else that happened today, she is powerless to resist.


	6. Chapter 6

The most, lovely sensation of someone running their hands through her hair, draws her from sleep. She wants to dive back into her dreams, when she remembers everything. Her eyes open slowly and she sees the back of the black lab. Fingers in her hair, gently tugging the tangles out, makes her eyes roll back in her head, it feels so good.

She closes her eyes, willing the hum of pleasure not to end. It's only then, that she realizes what, or who her cheek is laying on. The soft worn denim of his jeans cradles her, keeping her all nice and warm in the chilly cabin. Her inhale is slow, wanting to breath in everything he is.

His fingers scratch her scalp, and he says, "Are you awake?"

She slowly picks herself up, and looks at him. He took off his glasses sometime in the night—a quick glance behind him, tells her that it's still dark outside. His hand is still in the length of her loose hair, and she's glad that she didn't get the almost to her waist length hair cut like she almost did. "What's wrong?"

He shrugs. "I couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Me ending up in your lap probably didn't help anything."

His chuckle makes not only her heart-thump-thump-flip, but her whole insides too. It's like he wants to tell her a secret, but isn't ready to tell her yet. "You don't know the effect you have on people, do you?"

His eyes seek her and she knows in the dim light of the cabin, that he can't see her. She leans forward until his features relax. Her hand aches to touch him, but she doesn't dare move another inch. She decides to ignore the strange sentence he just uttered, and instead says, "How are you feeling? Do you need to get up and walk?"

"How much longer do we have until we land?"

"We have at least six more hours, Sergeant Mellark," the steward behind him answers. Katniss cringes when she sees what could only be slight panic cross Peeta's features, and she puts her hand over his—

Thump-thump-flip goes her heart when he visibly relaxes.

"Oh, dear, did I surprise you? I'm terribly sorry," the steward continues.

Katniss squeezes his fingers, and says, "It's ok. Sergeant Mellark hasn't slept any. Would you like something to drink, Peeta?"

"Water?" he mumbles. Katniss meets the steward's eyes, and tries to give a little smile that she is afraid looks more like a scowl. He turns to go fetch a bottle of water, and she focuses on Peeta. He's resting his head and his eyes are closed.

And she just wants to touch him, to smooth the lines between his eyes. To hold him until he feels—those Carolina blues open up—

Thump-thump-flip.

The steward appears behind Peeta, she takes the bottle from him with a whispered "Thank you." She lets go of him so she can open it, and offers it to him. After he takes a long drink, she replaces the lid for him. "Peeta? I know this might sound weird, but is there anything I can do to help you get some rest?"

He opens his mouth to say something, but stops before he can finish. She sets down the water, and mutters, "Oh, Peeta. You are so tired, aren't you?"

It's not until the words are out into the universe that she wonders if she overstepped her boundaries. But then, he exhales. And she knows—her hands cup his cheeks and his eyes flutter shut as he eases into her touch. It's in that moment she knows that she can touch him the way she's been wanting, craving to.

She runs her fingertips over those lines that are around his eyes. Her nails find the perfect stubble that lines his cheeks down to his perfect chin.

A curious thought runs through her head, and it must be because of the lack of sleep, the time change, or just the entire day- the last of it with him that makes her follow through with the idea. She lets go of him and his eyes fly open, looking for her. She whispers, "Shhh." Then she takes the couple of pillows they've been given, and props them against the window.

Leaning back, she takes his hand and tugs. "Are you sure?" He asks.

"If it means that we get some sleep, then yes."

Accepting her invite, he lets her guide him until his head is lying above her heart.

Thump-thump-flip.

She grabs the blanket and covers his shoulders, wrapping them both in a cocoon. Somehow, she can tell that he's not letting himself relax, then he whispers, "Are you sure this is ok?"

Thump-thump-flip.

"Shhh—" she hushes him. "You are perfect." His breath- his exhale leaves him in a rush. Instantly, she can feel his breath even out. Her fingers find his curls, and she gently lets them do what she's been aching to do— dance among them. Their breaths mingle as his hands tuck under her back, hugging her close. They relax together, and as much as she's waited for this, her eyes flutter shut as her dreams beckon her to come back to them.

 **kpkpkpkp**

"Katniss?" The weight that feels so good moves off her, making her grunt. "Katniss? They're bringing breakfast."

Her eyes are grainy and she smacks her lips as morning breath makes her wish for her toothbrush as her surroundings come into focus. "Hey," she whispers to the blond who is really close.

His grin—thump-thump-flip- warms her. _He slept in your arms._ He offers her his hand and helps her to straighten up. "Do I have time to go to the bathroom?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, I can't see."

She can't stop the snort that makes them both giggle. "Smartass," she says under her breath as she stands up. Duke looks up at her with a worried look on his face. "Is there any way he can go too?"

Peeta shrugs. "I packed one of those pads—is there somewhere he can go?"

She steps over Duke, then over Peeta's legs, landing in the aisle. "I'll be right back." She ignores the dull ache in her back, and hobbles towards the restroom. After she's finishes washing, she whispers a soft "dammit," for forgetting her toothbrush.

When she opens the door back up, a stewardess rushes by her. "Can you help me?"

The redhead stops, and turns in a huff. Her face softens when she sees that it's Katniss. "Yeah, I can."

"The dog, Duke, he needs to—"

Understanding, makes the stewardess smile. "He needs to go potty?" She waits for Katniss' nod. "What we've done in the past is put down the potty pads in the break room. Can he aim pretty good?"

Katniss chuckles, "Yeah, he should, I taught him."

"You trained that big ole' lab to be a guide dog?"

"That's what I do."

"Thank you, for all that you do." She pats her shoulder. "Go get that pup and let's see if he needs to go. Meet me up front."

She quickly goes back to her seat, to Peeta. When she reaches him, she bends over and says, "They are going to let Duke go potty in their break room."

"Good, I know he has to go."

"I'll take him?"

"Thank you—" he says as he moves so Duke can move out into the aisle.

She heads for the front of the plane, and the stewards nod as she passes them. The redhead whose name tag reads Rollie waits for her. There are several pads spread on the floor. Katniss doesn't even have to tell Duke what to do when he squats.

"Poor fellow, he really had to go," Rollie says.

"Thank you for your help."

"No, thank you. You are helping so many of our fighting men. I just wish there was a way to help."

Katniss pats herself down, remembering something. "Come by my seat. My cards are in my bag. The website and all that is on it."

Rollie gives her a smile, and says, "Go on back now. Breakfast is coming."

Once she is back in her seat, with Duke looking much more comfortable, Peeta reaches for her.

Thump-thump-flip.

His fingers tangle with hers, and she is mesmerized by how they look. Her olive skin next to his sun kissed tones.

She tries not to think about how good he felt in her arms.

Rollie, thankfully, rolls the breakfast cart by them interrupting her thoughts. Little trays of yogurt with granola are set in front of them and Katniss says, "it's yogurt and granola."

His snort makes her smile. "I guess it's too much to ask for a Denver omelet?"

"I wish," Rollie says above them. "Everything is premade these days. It was only this year they decided to serve meals again."

Rollie turns her attention to the other people sitting across from them. Katniss says, "I'm sure there is a diner or something close to the airport—"

"Are you suggesting that we go grab breakfast when we land?"

Thump-thump-flip.

"Actually—I thought about going to the hotel for a nap."

His face pales. "I bet you didn't sleep, did you? Oh crap, Katniss, I'm sorry. See, I have to take you out for breakfast now."

"Well, I probably need a shower too," she whispers loudly, making him snicker. "I've never been to London; do they have Denver omelets there?" She laughs.

"I'm sure we can find something good," he says. "Will you come with me then?"

Thump-thump-flip.

"Sure," she tries to sound not as excited as she feels at the prospect of getting to spend more time with him. "Where are we going?"

His grin is everything in that moment. "We'll find somewhere to go."

"You've been to London?"

"Where are you staying?" He asks.

She decides to let him change the subject. "I'm not sure? All I know is that there will be a driver for me at the airport. Where are you staying?"

"You know that old friend? She's having some big to-do and I think I'm staying at the hotel where it's taking place."

 _What are the odds—nah. There's no way we are going to the same place._ "That will be fun. I guess after breakfast—"

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you go with me to this New Year's thing? I know Effie won't mind."

 _That's who he's meeting._ "I'm still not sure why I'm here, so can I let you know when we land?"

"You know what would be funny? If we were going to the same thing?"

"I doubt that."

"You never know." The squawk of the intercom prevents him from saying anything else as the pilot thanks everyone while he asks for chairs to be returned to the upright position and trays returned to the seats in front of them.

Thump-thump-weird flip at the thought that she wasn't going to see him for much longer.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so very sorry that it's late!

kpkpkpkpkp

What she does instead is help Peeta. When he's ready, she gathers up her stuff. They are silent as the plane starts to descend, and in just a moment, the bump of the wheels hitting the tarmac reminds her that this brief moment of time with him, is now over.

They are still moving when Rollie comes over to them. She whispers, "I'm going to let you two off first, so you can get Duke here outside. If you will go to the gate attendant, she will point you in the right direction."

"Thank you," Peeta offers.

She pats him on the shoulder. "It's the least I can do. Thank you for your service, Marine."

True to her word, Rollie does let them up and out first. It takes Duke a moment to stretch out, but the wag of his tail tells her that he is happy to be on solid ground again.

Katniss doesn't even have to ask, when the attendant is guiding them to a metal door down the short hallway. "Do you want to walk him, or do you want me to?" She asks.

"I'll walk him. I need to stretch my leg- I should have taken my prosthesis off, but I didn't want to bother you," his voice dips at the end of his statement.

"Peeta!" She fusses. "Do not be ashamed of what happened to you." She pushes the door open as the first breath of fresh air fills her lungs, she wants to run. But instead, she says, "Go ahead, Sergeant. I'll hold the door for you."

She stretches, and watches as he lets Duke lead him across the lot. Her eyes roam around, taking in the back of the airport. "I hope the rest of you is better than this," she mutters.

"Did you say something?" He asks from several feet away.

"I forgot how well you hear." He shakes his head at her, and she says, "I just hope that the rest of London is nicer than this."

"It's been a while since I've been here—it's like any other city. It's the countryside that's worth coming to see."

"When were you here?"

He approaches her, and she opens the door wider. Duke leads him in, and when she lets the door close behind them, he continues, "I had some meetings here once. I had a couple of days to explore, and had to go see some of the big manor houses." He pauses, and holds out his hand, palm side up.

Thump-thump-flip.

She puts her hand in his, and Duke leads them. "Did you check in any baggage?"

"I did, even though I didn't want to. Since I didn't know what I was going to be doing, I packed probably more than I should have. Did you?"

"I did, even though I was told that everything would be taken care of," she admits.

"You know, I was told the same thing?"

"Are we following the signs that say passport control?"

"Did you not listen to the pilot?" Her face heats up. "Yes, go there," he teases.

"Whatever," she quips. "get your papers ready, Sergeant."

He stops behind her, and swings the backpack off his shoulders. His hand snakes in, and easily pulls out a plastic envelope. "It's all right here."

"I'm glad that someone is more organized than I am." She steps back, and guides him into the line. "Go ahead. I want to stay behind you in case you need me." He starts to say something, but the tired woman behind the glass meets her eyes. "Go, Peeta, she's waiting for you."

Duke leads him, and Peeta reaches the agent with an outstretched hand. She hears the lady ask, "Welcome to the UK. Are you visually impaired?"

"I am," he admits as he hands her the plastic envelope.

Katniss steps back, wanting to give them some privacy, but wanting to be close. She can make out some words but not everything. Then the woman waves her over.

"Can I see your passport?" Katniss obeys, and the woman continues, "Sergeant Mellark says that you trained this dog?" She just waits long enough for Katniss' nod. "This is one of the best-behaved assistant dogs I've seen. Thank you for your hard work."

She's never been one to go seeking praise for simply doing her job, so the woman's kind words make her face heat. She mutters, "Thank you."

The smile she gives them, makes her look not so tired. "Enjoy your stay in the UK."

"That was neat and weird all at the same time," Katniss says as they are walking down the hallway. "Don't we go get our luggage next?"

"Yep, then customs."

"Here comes the luggage. What does your bag look like?"

"It's a bright—"

"Orange one?" She finishes for him.

"Do you see it?"

"Yeah," she pauses and grabs it off the belt. "Can I ask you something?" She asks as she sets it down at his feet. "Watch out, your bag is right there."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What would you have done if I hadn't been at the airport?"

His chuckle is harsh and she wants to take away his bitterness. "Rely on the kindness of strangers?"

"Peeta," she whispers as she gets her bag off next. "At least Duke is helping?"

"He's the best ever," he agrees and the big, black lab wags his tail at the mention of his name. "You did a good job training him."

"I'm just doing my job," she mutters.

"How did you get into training?" He asks.

An airport attendant brings them a luggage cart. She is quiet while she loads their bags. When she is done, she says, "We have nothing to declare—so I think we are done." His hand wraps around her elbow reminding her how when he touches her, she feels it all over.

Thump-thump-flip.

"I'm actually a dog groomer," she offers as they walk slowly down the hallway. "When I started, I would groom service dogs for free. Well when Finnick, my boss, found out he offered me a job. He was able to match my best paying week in a shop, so I figured why not."

"I'm glad you did."

"I am too." She clears her throat, "Where are you meeting your ride?"

"I think they said at the meeting place outside terminal two?"

A weird tingle dances down her spine. "Strange. That's where I'm meeting mine." They walk through the double doors. Standing there, holding a poster board sign reading both Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark is a man who could only be in a designer suit. Not that she's sure, all she knows is that it probably costs more than everything she has on her or in her luggage. She stops in her tracks. "And there he is."

"Who is it?" Peeta whispers. That is the que for Duke to be on guard mode.

"My guess is he's a driver." She pats his fingers that are still attached to her elbow. "Let's go see?"

"Let's go." They approach the man slowly. She supposes that he would be considered handsome by some, but since she met the blond trailing by her side at the moment, she knows that no one else will ever measure up. She can't tell his hair color by the cap but his eyes, they never leave her or Peeta.

His brows raise until they disappear under the brim of the chauffeur's cap. "Ms. Everdeen? Mr. Mellark?"

"That's us," she admits. "And you are?"

His smile is slight, but easy. "My name is Sam. I was sent by Ms. Trinket to pick you up and take you to The Ritz. Can I help you with your bags?"

"Ms. Trinket?" Peeta echoes.

"The Ritz?" Katniss repeats. "That's where we are going?"

Before she can go into full panic mode, he's taking her hand. "Hey Sam?" Peeta asks.

The chauffeur stops and turns. "Yes, sir?"

"We have a breakfast date we need to keep."

Thump-thump-flip.

"—can you take us to a diner that serves omelets? It seems that I owe Ms. Everdeen a Denver one," Peeta finishes.

"Ms. Trinket isn't expecting you for a while, and I know just the place. My car awaits."

They follow Sam who leads them outside. "We're outside now. Sam is leading us to a Lincoln with blacked out windows."

"This feels so surreal, but in a good way."

She laughs while Peeta climbs in the waiting car. Once Duke is in, she goes to sit down too, but before she can, Sam says, "I think you'll enjoy what the next couple of days have in store for you, Ms. Everdeen."

"I hope so, because I still have no idea who your, 'Ms. Trinket' is."

Sam smiles and she slides in the car. He waits for her to put her feet in before he shuts the door behind her. "Hello Duke," she greets the pup who is sitting on the seat between her and Peeta. "I know you are more than ready for a long run, in a wide-open space."

"There are several parks around The Ritz where you can take him," Sam supplies from the front.

"Can you take us?" Peeta asks.

"Do you want to go there before or after breakfast?" Sam asks.

"Let's go eat," Peeta says. "I'm hungry, and I know he is too."

"Yes, sir," comes from the front.

Katniss watches as he merges into traffic, and observes to Peeta, "this is so weird."

He leans towards her voice, bumping Duke in the process. "Sorry, boy. Lay down." Duke obeys and curls up in between them. When Peeta can reach her, he continues, "Why do you say that?"

"He's driving on the wrong side of the road."

"We are in England."

"I know," she chuckles. "I'm trying to not watch."

"You should try driving on the wrong side of the road."

"You keep mentioning all these trips. I'm starting to think that there's a lot about you that I don't know."

"You just met me in October, remember?"

Thump-thump-flip. How can she forget?

"Yes, I remember," she giggles.

His brow raises. "I've never heard you giggle before."

She runs her hands through her still loose hair. "I bet I look a sight." Her face heats as he turns his head towards her. She stammers, "I only giggle when I'm really tired."

"You'll feel better once you've eaten."

"Then what?"

"Then what, what?"

"What happens when we get to The Ritz?"

He reaches for her hand, and she meets his over Duke. The big dog exhales into their joined touch. "I think I know who this, 'Ms. Trinket' might be."

"Who is she?"

"Effie Trinket. We went to school together. Well it's more than that, actually."

"More?"

"Our moms are best friends. We may have taken more than one bath together—but remember, we were two, maybe three."

"Aww. That's sweet."

"There were good parts and bad ones." he says. "effie and her mother came to see me in the hospital when I back." he exhales loudly then says, "it will be good to see them again."

The car starts to slow down, and Sam takes a couple of turns. "This place has all day breakfast."

"Thank you, Sam," Peeta says. "See, I told you I'll feed you."

"Yes, you did."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I think you're going to like this one…

"This is really good," Katniss offers. "Thank you for bringing me."

"Duke wanted eggs. He told me that you wanted a hamburger. And of course—"

"You had to listen to him." She scratches the resting dog under the table at their feet with her sock covered toes. She peeks under the table, and says, "Thank you, Duke." Peeta gingerly touches the table in front of him. "What are you looking for?"

"The check? I thought he brought it."

She pushes it over to him and he picks it up. Then lifting up his sun glasses, he brings it close, really close. "Is that, right? 23.45?"

"I think so? And that's pounds, not dollars."

He puts the ticket down, and reaches for his wallet. She wants to offer to help, but he is so sure of these little movements, she can't help but to feel more than a little proud of him.

Thump-thump-flip.

He pulls out a card, and feels it. When he runs his thumb over it. She's not sure what he is feeling for, but when he sets it down on top of the check, he must have found it.

"Thank you," she says.

"It's the least I could do after all your help. After all, I couldn't have made it."

"Really, Peeta. You don't have to thank me all the time—"

He reaches for her hands, and she lets him take them. "You don't understand. Before I was this big, bad Marine. I was going to go over and kick some ass and finish this war. I was just promoted to an E-7. That's a Gunnery Sergeant before you ask. A roadside bomb had other ideas. It killed everyone but me."

Tears spring to her eyes. Katniss finally gives in to everything she's feeling and stands up. He leans back startled, but visibly relaxes when he feels the bench seat move beside him. She doesn't hesitate when she wraps her arm around his shoulder. More tears when he leans into her. She isn't sure how long she holds him, but her whisper, "It's ok that you lived," comes out of nowhere.

Her heart breaks a little when he stiffens. When he moves away from her, it feels like it's going to fall apart. She wants to pull him back, but instead, somehow, she holds herself still.

Peeta, her brave and strong Peeta, drags his hands through his curls. He rips the glasses off his face and turns towards her. Tears run out of his eyes that can only see bright lights and dark shadows- "It's not," he grinds out through his teeth. "Every night it all blows up again and again. I hear their screams before everything goes blurry, then dark. It took months for me to be able to see shadows in the light again." His voice cracks, "I would give anything to be able to see you—" his breath is ragged as he inhales. "Last night, those couple of hours on the plane, when I was in your arms—" his exhale pulls everything out of her when he says, "that was the first peaceful sleep I've had in what seems like forever." Her arms tighten, and he continues, "Call Sam. I gotta go, we gotta go—"

"Shhh—" she says as she picks up the phone the driver gave them. After pushing his name, she waits for him. "Sam? It's Katniss. Yes, we are. See you outside." She sets down the phone. "I'm going to go pay the bill. Get Duke ready, ok?"

She waits long enough for him to nod, then quickly goes to find their waiter. It only takes him a minute to accept the card, and hand her back the receipt. When Katniss gets back to their table, Peeta is standing, ready, with Duke's harness in his hand.

She hesitates for a long moment— _just get his hand—you can think about what all this means later—_ he reaches out for her—

Thump-thump-flip.

Taking his hand, she leads them out of the restaurant to where Sam dropped them off. As promised, he's there waiting. "Sam's right there, just about ten feet ahead."

"We are in England now, shouldn't you be telling me in meters?"

"Ha-ha, Sawyer." She smiles at Sam. "Thank you, Sam. Get in the car, Peeta."

"She sure is bossy," Peeta says. She scowls anyway making Sam chuckle.

"I don't believe I can say anything about that, Mr. Mellark," Sam replies.

Peeta pauses before he gets in. "Is she mad, Sam?"

"I think we are making all of London mad by the way they are glaring at us," Katniss answers. "We're blocking the sidewalk. Get in Peeta."

He gets in, with Duke following. She climbs in after them, and Sam shuts the door. Instead of watching the other cars drive by, she watches Duke get comfortable. Before he can lay down, Sam is stopping again. Meeting his eyes in his rear-view mirror, he says, "Now, we are at The Ritz."

"Oh wow," she whispers as the antique hotel comes into view. "That's amazing."

"It is impressive," Peeta agrees.

"When were you here to visit?" Sam asks.

"A lifetime ago," he admits. "When I was in high school, we came over for a field trip. We didn't stay here, of course. But we did walk by here and have tea."

"Tea?" She whispers. "It's a dress-up thing, isn't it?"

"Tea is very important here," Sam adds. "And yes, there is a dress code in certain parts of the hotel."

"All I have are jeans," she mutters. "I had no idea—"

This time, It's Peeta's turn to hush her. "We'll find Effie. She'll have something—or know someone—"

"It's ok, Peeta. Let's just find out why I'm here, and we'll go from there," she tries not to sound discouraged. Not when she's here with him. But all she can think about is how there is just a couple of hundred dollars in her checking account. And by looking at the outside of the fancy hotel, she is sure that her meager dollars won't cover even one night.

 _I wonder if Sam could take me to a cheaper hotel? Don't they have hostels over here? Maybe I can afford—and fit in there._

Sam exits, and opens the door for her. She doesn't want Peeta to get out with all that traffic beside him, so she exits too. Standing beside Sam, she watches as Duke clambers out but she murmurs to Sam, "Can you take me somewhere else?"

He blinks at her, surprise making his mouth drop open slightly. "Whatever for?"

She opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, a young blonde woman comes hustling out the rotating doors. "Where have you been Sam? Ms. Trinket has been waiting for them!" He doesn't say anything, but instead nods at Katniss and Peeta. Duke gives a low, 'woof.' The young lady's face turns beet red, and she stammers, "Mr. Mellark! Ms. Everdeen! Welcome to London. My name is Cashmere Jones. I'm Ms. Trinket's assistant. Sam will bring your bags. Will you please follow me?"

Peeta's hand wraps around hers before she can ask or say anything. Her eyes meet Sam's, and he says, "Go with Cashmere. If you still need me after meeting Ms. Trinket, Cashmere will help you find me."

Cashmere stops mid-step, and shoots Sam a scowl. He gives her a sharp shake of his head before he glances at Katniss. Not sure what is going on, she tugs on Peeta's hand and grunts, "Let's go find out what in the hell is going on."

Not at all sure where she is going, she heads for the revolving doors. Before she can ask any of the doormen waiting, one of them opens a side door for them. "Oh, good, that would be easier," she murmurs to Peeta, then says, "Thank you, so much," she says as they enter.

Cashmere follows them and once they are inside, Katniss has to stop for a moment. Growing up in the south, she's been to a couple of fancy places, the Biltmore and the Swan house being the more memorable. But this—is so much more. Peeta tugs on her hand, and she lets Duke lead them both around a perfect glass top table.

She can hear Peeta and Cashmere talking, but she is too awed to pay attention to anything but the room around her. From the antique red rugs to sweet little trees still dressed up in their Christmas finery, to the people looking their best as they rush around them, she remembers why she can't stay.

She doesn't belong to this world.

They stop in front of a closed door, and Cashmere knocks softly. Katniss hears a muffled, "Come in." The young assistant turns the knob and steps into the room. She motions for Katniss to follow.

She does, never letting go of Peeta.

"Peeta! You made it!" A soft— _is her hair pink-_ exclaims as she stands. She walks around a low, crowded table, laden down with everything from a delicate cup of what could only be tea, to scattered papers with sketches of the hotel and lots of red arrows.

"Effie! I had an idea this was all your doing," he greets her, letting go of Katniss so he can give the newcomer a hug. A pressure comes to sit on her chest at the familiarity in which Ms. Trinket hugs Peeta.

She has to swallow hard against the urge to run.

"This is Katniss Everdeen. She's the one who trained Duke."

She tries to smile as Effie turns her attention her way, but she doesn't need a mirror to tell her that it's more of a scowl, just like she doesn't need one to tell her that her hair is a mess along with the dog hair on her hoodie.

"I'm so very glad that you were able to come," Effie gushes, seemingly oblivious to Katniss' state. "I have so many wonderful things planned—"

"Why am I here?" The words burst out before she can stop them, but she can't wait any longer.

Effie blinks, then smiles. "Come and sit. I know the jet lag is hell." She looks over Katniss' shoulder at her assistant. "Cashmere—go ring for some fresh tea. And can you see if there is anything for Duke to eat? I'm sure the dear is hungry too."

"We stopped at the diner to eat," Peeta interjects. "He should be fine."

"Just tea then," Effie answers. The women watch Duke as he leads Peeta to a side chair that looks like it's worth more that everything Katniss owns. She wants to help him like she's been allowed, but something holds her back. When he sinks down into the delicate chair, her and Effie's eyes meet. Effie nods, and Katniss goes to the chair across from Grant. Effie claims her couch, and they all sit.

"I know I should have told you something, but you might not have showed up if I did." Katniss opens her mouth to say something, anything, but Effie continues, "The two of you have been invited to the New Year's Eve ball, here tomorrow night. Some very generous donations have come in earmarked for something just like this."

"But I have nothing to wear—" Katniss says standing back up. "I knew I shouldn't have come." She turns on her heel, tears coming at the red-hot shame trying to swallow her up. Peeta says something behind her, but the urge to bolt is so much stronger—

Gentle, but firm hands grab her shoulders and stop her. "Katniss—wait." Peeta's friend lets her go when it's clear that she's not going anywhere. "I apologize from the bottom of my heart. My intention was not to bring you all the way over here to embarrass you. And look, that's what I've done. Come back and sit. Let me finish explaining?"

Katniss looks down at her worn shoes, not sure how she should feel. It's not until she hears him say, "Katniss is leaving?"

"No Peeta," she answers as she turns looking for him. "I'm right here." Even with his glasses on, she can still see the panic that is now fading away. Why did they have to come? Why didn't they meet up again back home? She gives Effie a weak smile. "Now what?"

There is a knock behind Katniss, and a muffled voice offers, "Tea service, Mum."

Katniss moves back into the antique furnished room, and reclaims her seat. She ignores what everyone else is doing, choosing instead to watch Peeta. His face isn't quite as relaxed as it was, and he's touching Duke who has a paw up in his lap.

She knows that move well. It was her who taught all the others to teach it to the dogs when their handlers were almost ready to have a panic attack. Effie crosses in between them distracting Katniss. When Effie is seated again, she begins, "I'm so very sorry, Katniss. What I was going to say is, after talking to Peeta again, I knew that I had to do something for the organization who helped him." Effie leans forward until she can look into Katniss' eyes. "Please, let me pamper you and give you a dress for the ball." She chuckles, a warm light thing that fills the room. "Let me be your Fairy Godmother?"

She watches Peeta, as a big, easy smile appears. "Say yes, Katniss." He scratches Duke behind the ear. "Duke wants you to."

She shrugs. The panic is gone only to be replaced with dread. "I guess-?"

Effie grins. Peeta smirks. Duke thumps his tail against the antique rug and she groans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, my goodness!**

Thank you everyone who has been reading, and commenting! Your support means so much! This has been a rough year for so many, myself included. Y'all have reminded me how much I do enjoy writing and I will treasure all of your comments.

I need to thank the usual suspects… sohypothecially, notanislander, sera, alliswell, fremous… these ladies are some of the greatest on the planet and I'm blessed that I get to call them my friends.

And thank you for letting my little story be a part of your holidays! We love this couple for so many reasons and it's always fun to write and to read a new story about them.

I hope that everyone of you have had a very wonderful holiday season this year! I'll see you in 2019!

kpkpkpkp

"Damn," she whispers. "Is that me?" she asks the reflection as she turns. When Portia first showed her the lace dress, she balked, thinking it would never look right.

The stylist's smile shows up in the mirror beside her. "What did I tell you?" She tugs on the off the shoulder sleeve then pulls up the dress in the back. "It fits you perfectly."

"I never would have picked red, at least this bright shade of Christmas red. But this—"

"I told you, just admit it," Portia coos. "I have good taste."

Katniss smiles at her new friend. "You do."

Portia fluffs the bottom of the mermaid dress. "Now, remember what I taught you and don't trip."

"Shhh—don't jinx me." She smooths down the stretchy lace. "I can't believe that's me."

"I'm just going to call you Cinderella."

An image of Peeta curled up on her in the airplane comes to mind. "Yeah, well then, where's my prince? I've waited long enough."

Portia tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm thirty."

"Just a baby, you have time for him to find you." Portia opens a tube of red lipstick. "Do this," she commands as she puckers her lips. She finishes Katniss' make-up with a smile. "You're done."

Katniss looks back at her reflection. "Wow," she whispers. "Thank you, Portia."

A knock on the door keeps either one from saying anything else. Katniss walks over, and opens the door. She forgets everything she was going to say when she sees who's there.

Standing there, in his Marine dress blues, with Duke by his side, looking good enough to eat is Peeta. He has his glasses off, and those Carolina blue eyes of his, looking for her—makes all the longing and the want hit her all at once. She tries to say something, but all of the air in the entire hotel is gone and she can't get her breath.

"Katniss?"

"Peeta!" She gasps. "You look—"

Thump-thump-flip.

He steps back into the hallway. "Will you step out here?" She follows, but stops when he holds up his hand. First, he steps close, so close that the front of his jacket brushes the lace on her dress. His smell, not that after shave he must have put on just for tonight, but the cinnamon that he always smells like. He reaches out for her, and she slides her hand into his.

He steps back, then closer while he places a hand on her waist. "It's red, right?"

"It is," she answers.

"And lace?"

"Yes, it's what designers call a mermaid dress."

"From what I can see," his exhale is loud in the bright hallway, "and what I can feel, it's beautiful. But not as beautiful as you."

"Peeta," she replies as he starts to ease around her. Goose bumps erupt from where he traces the lace that is just off her shoulder. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

He straightens up with a smile. "This old thing?" His face sobers as he touches the metals pinned to his chest. "This is the first time I've worn it since I've been home."

"Are you ok wearing it?" She asks, concern making her voice pitch lower.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He pauses for a moment, seemingly lost in his thoughts. He looks wistful as he replaces the dark glasses and pats his leg for Duke. When he has the harness back in his hand, he offers her his other one. "I hear you have a ball to go to. May I escort you downstairs?"

Katniss looks back at her still open doorway. Portia hands her a matching red clutch and cracks a grin. "No pumpkins to worry about, so you can stay out later, Cindy," she says with a wink.

"Cindy?" Peeta echoes.

She puts her hand on his arm and says, "Come on, I'll tell you in a minute."

Duke leads them down the hall. "Do you want to take the elevator or the stairs?"

She looks behind her at the small train. "We might need to take the elevator."

He stops in front of the sliding doors. She pushes the button and he leans to whisper in her ear, "Katniss?"

"What is it, Peeta?"

"In case I forget to tell you, I had much fun with you tonight." The doors open and the bellhop greets them with a smile.

Katniss waits until they are in the elevator and on the way down. She bumps his shoulder and mutters, "In case I forget to tell you, tonight was the best evening I've ever had."

The doors open to the ground floor. Before they exit, the young man says with a grin, "Have fun tonight."

"Thank you, we will," Peeta answers. "Shall we?"

She squeezes his arm. "Yes, we shall." When they exit, they pause for a moment. "I think we go over there? That's where everyone seems to be gathering."

"Let's go. Do you see Effie?"

Instead of feeling the tinge of jealously she did yesterday, the past twenty-four hours have been spent in the spa with Effie coming in and out talking. "I don't see her." She pauses for a moment watching everyone. "It looks like they are lining up. What room are we supposed to be in?"

"The Palm Court, I think."

"I think that's it, then." They join the line going in. The line moves fast, and before long they are in the ballroom. "It's so beautiful."

He slows down, and she guides them so they are standing out of the way. "Tell me about it?"

Thump-thump-flip.

"It's amazing. The Christmas decorations are still up, then the lights have a pink glow to them. Everyone is just standing around and it looks like a band? Yes, there's a live band."

"All night. Should we go find a table?"

"Does it matter where we sit?" She asks.

"I'm not sure? Do you see any place cards?"

Katniss stops at a nearby table, already full of ladies in beautiful evening gowns and several well-dressed gentlemen. "Excuse me?" she asks. Several friendly smiles answer her. "Are the tables assigned?"

"They are," one of them volunteers as she looks around. "Over there, do you see the blonde in the black dress? She has the table assignments."

"Poor Cashmere. She does look tired. Thank you."

The ladies at the table look over at Peeta, who is standing by her side. "Is he going to be up for auction?"

Katniss heard about the auction in the spa. Not sure what to think, she just ignored the conservation as it floated around her while she enjoyed her massage. "No, he's not."

"I'm not what?" He asks behind her.

A curvy redhead stands up and approaches Peeta. "The auction that's happening in about thirty minutes. I know I'd pay whatever it took to get you to come home with me."

Katniss steps in between them. "We need to go find our table," she says, "Thank you for your help." She grabs his hand, and walks him away while muttering, "I can't believe her! Sliding up to you like a damn snake when it was clear that you and I—" her words trail off as she isn't' even sure how to finish her own sentence.

"What's clear?" He asks in her ear.

"That we need to find our table—"

"There you two are!" Effie greets.

Katniss smiles, happy to see her and Peeta says, "We're lost."

"Come on." Effie leads them through the crowd to one of the tables beside the dance floor. "Here we are."

"Effie—"

She whispers something in Peeta's ear before she gives her a smile and a wink before he disappears into the crowd. All she can do is sit down beside him at the table just big enough for the two of them, with Duke retreating to his place beside under the table.

They sit there while several more guests wonder in and find their tables. Not sure what else to do, Katniss begins to tell Peeta about the people coming in. The minutes click by and before either one realizes what is happening, Effie appears on the make-shift stage on the other side of the dance floor.

A musician behind her strikes up a little cord and the crowd finds their seats. "Welcome, welcome," Effie chirps into the microphone. When the room falls quiet, she continues, "Tonight we are gathered here to raise money for our favorite charity, K9s for Warriors."

Katniss gets a weird chill when Effie says the name of her work place.

"Before we begin our auction, I have a little story to share. My dear old mother has a best friend. These two have been through so much in the many years they've known one another. Well much to their dismay, my mom had me, while Minnie, had Peeta. Even though for much of our childhoods, we thought members of the opposite sex were gross, we still managed to be—well kind of close growing up." She pauses as the crowd chuckles. "I remember senior year when Peeta told me that he was going to be a Marine. I had to put on a brave face, but when I got home, Mama and I both cried.

"He joined, and life went on." While Effie continues, Peeta silently gets to his feet, with Duke's harness in his hand. Katniss wants to help, but she knows that Duke can lead him. "Then one day, we got the dreaded call from Bram, Minnie's husband, there had been a horrible accident." Her eyes find Peeta and Duke on the stage, and she can't stop the smile on her own face as she watches Duke leading. The gentle pup stops in front of the microphone as Effie says, "Here he comes now, Sergeant Peeta Mellark, and his guide dog, Duke."

Even Katniss joins in the thunderous applause. Peeta grins, and waits for the applause to die down, before he says, "There was a roadside bomb. I was left with a prosthetic, and diminished sight. Enough about me, I'm here to introduce you to an amazing person. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be here now."

A strange warmth grows in her chest. Thump-thump-flip.

"I met her at K9 Warriors in October. Then, I was a defeated man. Of course, I'd had dogs growing up, but I could make it on my own, I thought. Why give me an assistant pup?" His hand goes down to touch the top of Duke's head. "Then I met Duke and Katniss. She taught me that things will be good again. It might not be today, probably not tomorrow, but one day, things will be good again.

"Katniss, when Effie came to see Duke and I, we started talking about everything. And we both agreed that something—"Effie hands him something that she can't make out. "Just come up here, please?"

She gets to her feet, and on wobbly legs, she walks across the dance floor. A young man is there to help her up the slight stairs to the stage. Everything is in a blur as Effie comes to hug her, and leads her over to Peeta.

When he feels her by his side, he drops the harness and reaches that hand out to her. She slides her hand over his, and his warmth, that incredible warmth surrounds her. His voice feels far away as he presents her with a metal of some kind. The applause is thunderous and all she can do is stand there, hanging on to him as she returns his hug.

Somehow, they make it back to their table for two. She manages to scoot hers close to his. Effie continues on the stage, and she whispers in his ear, "You brought me all the way to London to give me a metal?"

He mutters back in hers, "I wanted you to have a good trip and all that. But then I feel guilty for asking you to help me and all."

"Peeta," she says, reaching out to touch him. "I don't mind helping you—"

"And I'm so glad that you don't." He stills and they are quiet as the first bachelor appears. He murmurs, "I'm hungry."

Her stomach answers for her. "The buffet is still open. Do you want me to go make you a plate?"

"Would you?"

"I will. Be right back." She gets up and ducks to the back of the ballroom. Reaching for two plates, she fills them up with just about everything that looks remotely good. She makes it back to their little table for two.

He turns to her as she sets down the plates and slides into her seat. "What did you get?"

Katniss scowls at their plates in the pink light of the ballroom. "You know, I'm not sure. It looks good."

He picks up his fork, feels for his plate and gently scoops something. "That is something with noodles," she volunteers before the bite makes it to his mouth.

"Hmm," he moans. "That's kind of good." They continue to eat while the men are auctioned off. In between bachelors, he whispers, "I heard what you said."

She decides to play dumb. "What?"

He doesn't say anything else, but grins at her. She gives in to her desire, and watches him. Duke has his head on his lap again, and she hopes that it's just because they are growing bored. She can't help but to smile as she remembers the look that he gave her when he woke up on top of her.

She wonders if she will ever see it again.

Thump-thump-flip.

Thunderous applause interrupts her—she looks around the ballroom. Everyone is standing and starting to mingle.

"Is it over?" Peeta asks.

"I think so," she answers as the band begins to play.

He turns towards her, and pulls her close. "Are you ready?"

Thump-thump-flip goes her heart.

"Almost. Do you want some dessert?"

His cough is hoarse. "No—" his words trail off as the band starts another song. This one more familiar. "Dance with me," he commands.

All the air leaves as she tries to remember to breathe. "Alright," she whispers.

He scoots back his chair, and says, "Stay, Duke." He holds out his hand, and like she's been doing so many times for the past couple of days, she slides her palm against his.

The heat between them is still there, as she stands beside him. He leads her out to the dance floor, and she smiles gratefully to the other couples who dance out of their way.

He stops somewhere near the middle, and pulls her around to face him. Their hands are still intertwined, while his other finds her waist. He pulls her impossibly close and they start swaying together.

The handsome guy in the band with the ten-gallon Stetson steps in front of the mic and he begins to sing, "I've got a funny feeling. The moment your lips touched mine."

Thump-thump-flip goes her heart when she realizes that Peeta is singing too. "—there's a different feel about you tonight—"

She almost sobs as his words shoot right through her.

"—you shouldn't kiss me like this—"

She snakes her hands around so she can cup his cheeks. Wanting to see more, she lifts his glasses and tucks them into the bodice of her dress.

Those sweet Carolina blues blink in the soft pink light. "—we'll get lost on this dance floor—"

She allows herself to surrender as she pulls his face, his lips to hers. Both of his arms are wrapped around her as he pulls her even tighter against him. He pulls away enough to rest his forehead against hers, and sing, "—when you kiss me—"

"Grant?" She whispers. "Can we go to my room?"

His hands clench in her dress and his breath is ragged. "Are you sure?"

"I need you," she says as unbidden tears spring to her eyes.

He presses a quick kiss and murmurs, "Please, take me upstairs."

Duke watches them as they come back to him and greets them with a wag. She puts his harness into Peeta's hand. She grabs her purse, tucks the medal inside. Then slides her hand into his elbow. "I need you."

"Shall we run, then?"

Her giggle wraps around them. "Blood is a hard limit of mine. Right now, I need to feel you inside of me."

"Show me the way, beautiful."

By now most everyone is out on the dance floor, making the rest of their escape easy. The same bellhop is waiting in the elevator, and when they both say the same floor, Katniss squeezes Peeta's hand. "What room are you in?"

"305."

They both say, "Right next to—"

"That's good, very good," She murmurs. The doors ding when they open on the right floor, and they exit with Duke leading the way. They stop in front of her door, and while she fumbles with her clutch, he's behind her, kissing his way around her neck. The key card beeps as she slides it back out, and asks, "Do you need anything from your room?"

He pushes the door open, and they enter her dim room and he drops Duke's handle. It's not until they are in, with the door clicking shut, that he answers, "I was hopeful tonight."

"Why do you say that?"

He reaches into the pocket of his dress jacket and pulls out a couple of silver packets. Her laughter makes Duke wag his tail from the corner he found to curl up in. She takes the condoms from his hand, and puts them on the antique bedside table.

When she turns back around, she finishes unbuttoning the jacket for him. pushing it off his shoulders, she sets it over the chair she sat in earlier so Portia could do her make-up. "Can I take your shirt off?" All he can do is swallow hard and nod. She steps close again and eases the first button out of its hole. "Peeta?"

"What, Katniss," his voice cracks on her name.

"I need to tell you something. And if you don't feel the same—then we will just forget what is happening here in the morning and go about our lives."

He reaches for her, crushing her against his chest. "Katniss, I need to tell you something too—"

Thump-thump-flip.

"Well you go first," she whispers.

"How about we go together?"

She nods even though he can't see her. "Together."

And together they both say, "I think I'm falling in love with you—"

Unable to wait any longer, their lips meet. His hands get tangled in her hair and her arms wrap around his neck. His lips move across hers, and she gladly opens up to let him in. Their tongues tangle and his fingers dance along the lace until he finds the zipper. He starts to ease it down, but stops kissing her.

His voice is breathless when he asks, "Can I have you?"

She answers him with a kiss. The dress comes undone in his hands, and slides to the floor. He pulls away and drags his hand over his face. "Katniss? Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything," she answers even as her heart leaps in her throat.

"Go turn on the overhead light," he says. She can hear something in his voice that sounds a lot like a broken heart. "I'd like to see a little bit of you—"

She says, "of course," when what she really wants to say is how she will make everything all better.

As soon as she figures it all out.

The light switch is easy to find, flooding the room with its light. Peeta blinks, and smiles as she comes back to his side. Suddenly she feels self-conscious about just being in her bra and panties but when he reaches out for her, she starts to relax.

His hands drift over her strapless bra, and he murmurs, "Even I can see how good you look in red." One hand stays on her back while the other drifts down to the thong Portia insisted that she wear. "And this, I just know this is amazing. And garters. How did you know that I love garters?"

Her giggle is light. "Most men love garters."

"Hmmm, we do," he murmurs against her neck. Then suddenly he pulls back. His eyes blink in the light as he slowly comes closer to her. "You have silver eyes."

Tears as his words sink in. "Yes, I have silver eyes. What else can you see?"

"Your chocolate hair that is too soft for words. Your sweet face that I've been dreaming of—"

"Dreaming, Peeta?"

"Yes, Katniss, I've been dreaming of you." He kisses her nose. "I got some glimpses of you while we were working together."

"I've been dreaming of you too."

"Will you lay down for me? I want to see all of you."

"You want to see me?"

"Of course, I do. But first, take off all your clothes."

"Only if you do too," she coos. He hesitates and she cups his cheeks. She pulls him until their foreheads touch and she murmurs, "It's ok. I know about it. I already love you so much, that it doesn't matter like you think it does."

"You love me?" His whisper, so needy in that moment, makes her ache.

"I do." His arms tighten around her, and their lips meet again. His kiss, his touch is everything to her that she can't stop the tears that spring to her eyes. "I think I've loved you all my life."

"Katniss," he groans before he kisses her again. His hands run along her spine, her bra finds its way to the floor. He steps away and she reaches for his belt.

Peeta's hands end up on top of hers and he stops her. She looks up at him. His curls are mussed and his lips are swollen from her.

Thump-thump-flip.

"It's ok, sweet one-" she murmurs. His shirt is the next to find its way to the floor, followed by the undershirt he's wearing.

Thump-thump-flip.

There is a light sprinkling of dark blond hair scattered across his chest. She steps into him again, kissing his chest, right there above his heart. His arms circle her again and they both groan at the feel of skin-on-skin. He kisses the top of her head, and moans, "I can't wait much longer."

"Back up," she softly commands. "Keep going, there. Do you feel the bed?" He nods, and she adds, "Now, sit." When he lands, she sinks down to her knees in front of him. Gently, she picks up his foot.

"Katniss, what are you doing?"

She looks up at his face as she picks up his shoe. "Helping you." After she unties the laces, she eases it off his foot. His sock follows. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him grimace as she reaches for his other foot. Not sure where his prosthetic starts, she touches the inside of his thigh. He jumps, and she offers, "I'm sorry. Do you want me to tell you what I'm doing?"

"No—do what you want. It's just been so long—"

"For me too." She picks his foot up and puts it on her knee. "Do I just untie your shoe and take off your sock, like I did for your other foot?"

"You don't have to—we can turn out the lights—"

"Sergeant Peeta Mellark. Stop that right now. We both just told each other how we feel," her voice softens as she puts her hands on his knees. "If that's what you want to do, then we will. But I want to know you, and see you."

"Yeah," his voice cracks, "just untie it, like you did the other one." She slides it off easily and the sock follows.

"Can you stand?" She asks, still on her knees before him. It takes him a moment, but when he is on his feet, her hands are at his button again. The zipper is the loudest thing in the room when she eases it down.

The dress pants fall to his knees, revealing the prosthetic right below his left knee. While she expected that, she didn't think about the other scars. Red welts litter both legs, with the most being on his left knee and thigh.

Her fingers flit over the biggest, and the skin surrounding it, jumps at her touch. Before she knows what is happening, he's picking her up off the floor. His touch, his kiss that lands on her lips sends a wave of want that she's never felt before.

The next item to go is her panties. She reaches for the garters, but his whiskey whisper stops her, "Leave them, I want to take them off." His pause is short before he commands, "Lay down."

The bed creaks under her sudden weight. She crawls to the middle and lays down. With everything she's feeling from the excitement to the desire that's humming through her veins, it's hard for her to be still.

He steps out of his pants, and joins her on the bed. He touches her ankle, making her gasp at his warm touch. Using her legs to guide him, he crawls in between them. "Katniss, I can't wait much longer."

She opens her arms. "Well, come here then." Before he moves over her, he slides his briefs down over his hips. Cellophane crinkles, and she lifts her head to watch. She can't see anything but his hands before he is moving to cover her.

His hand cups her mound, and she groans as his fingers run in between her folds. "Peeta," she gasps.

"You feel so good," he answers.

She reaches for his shoulders, loving the feel of his strength. "I need you inside of me, please."

He shifts his hips until she can feel his hardness. She moves to meet him, and they both growl as he slides into her depths. "Fuck, Katniss."

She sinks her nails into his back, as she starts to wrap her legs around him. He steals a kiss then leans back, guiding her ankle to his shoulder instead. Putting her foot on his shoulder, he begins to move.

Everything she's been feeling over the past couple of days, months even, for this man comes crashing down about her. As she comes, it doesn't take long for him to follow. With a grunt, he pulls out, and falls down beside her.

As they catch their breath, lights begin to flash outside the window, but they hear nothing except each other. "Peeta?"

"What?"

"Are you alright with fireworks?"

"As long as I don't hear them. What time is it?"

Katniss fumbles for her phone that's beside the bed. "Oh," she breathes, "It's 12:01. Happy New Years, Peeta."

"Happy New Years, Katniss." He rolls towards her and she mirrors him. "Call me silly, but I have a feeling that this will be the best year yet."

She meets his lips for a sweet kiss. "You know, I think you might be right, Sergeant Mellark," she says against his lips before claiming them again.


End file.
